roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Silver Lion
Personality Righteous, loves dueling and challenging people to duels. He's a very naive guy and general softy. His reason for being a hero has changed, it isn't about being an awesome knight that challenges people anymore. Although it still drives him and that's still the thing he very much loves doing. Saving people from unnecessary harm drives him now and he's still as righteous as before and naive. His duels are always non-lethal, even for villains and criminals. He believes they'll be judged properly by the law and punished appropriately. Deep inside he still feels like those awesome knights he read about when he was a kid, now he just realized that life isn't all the nice and beautiful and has faced its harshness His quirk hasn’t affected his personality, yet… Background Backstory: As a young boy read and listened to the amazing stories about knights. Knights, later on, became sort of an obsession. Due to his rich ancestry, he had the money to spend on his endeavors to become a knight, or at least try to become one. He devoted many a hours and months learning how to smith. His quirk did prove to be quite useful in the arts of forging. He managed to make himself a set of armor and weapons. Of course did he not neglect his physical and martial training, hiring the best trainers and mentors he could afford. With his new set of equipment and prowess, he ventured out to find a place where he could live as a knight and end up in Wayhaven. But it seems that that was all a facade, made up to protect himself from his past. He discovered this during his time in Wayhaven. Lionel wasn’t a Hillingham neither was he a Blackburn, he was a Cuprum. Cuprum is a side branch of the renowned Argentum family. The knight stories he remembers and was so fond of were the stories and tales of his family and even his own, pushed back remembering them as epic tales to protect himself. Aarav Cuprum, destined to lose against Alexandria Argentum. Due to the massive gap in their skill and power, it was a sure defeat. The Cuprum family did well to get so far in the tournament, one of the only 3 families to get in the semi-finals out of the massive family. Their way of raising and training was so much more different they were more caring and taught certain values more, nonetheless ruthless and eager for results but the brutal treatment was left behind or so he thought. Although seeming quite normal, the family was far from, they still were a sub-branch. Alexandria showed no mercy to Aarav, completely, embarrassing him, annihilating him. He was left behind terrified, traumatized. He ran away after this tournament, still locked in one off his forms, Tetradeum Manum. Eventually, he ended up in America, he got adopted by the Hillinghams and they treated him as their son. He didn’t remember a thing of his past while he lived there due to the severe amnesia he had gotten from the traumatizing battle with Alexandria. Resources An apartment in city general 7th, an estate on the west coast, his car a Bentley Continental which he nicknamed his “Iron Steed”. Equipment/Weaponry Steel fullplate 20KN armor Dragonslayer Greatbow A great bow made from the bones and tendons of a giant dragon. The strength required to wield this massive bow is easily double that of a normal human but in return, it has extreme range and force behind its attacks (16kN). The user must be stationary to fire this weapon, due to its sheer size. Draconic Sword and Board A Dragon Fang Sword and a kite shield crafted from the scales of a dragon. The shield can resist up to 15kN of, damage and fully block low caliber gunfire. Imbued with a sliver of the dragon's regenerative power, the armor will restore any damage dealt with it after 24 hours of not being used. Dragon Earring A small trinket that, when worn, functions exactly the same as a mobile phone. Lionite FullPlate A new special reasonably lightweight alloy made and forged by Lion himself. It's a full set of armour covering his whole body. The helmet has included a lock system so it can't be taken off without it being broken or by the wearer himself. The armour can withstand 45KN and has a layer of 5KN natural resistance on top. Pile Driver halberd A massive halberd that due to its fine craftsmanship deals a 5 extra kN of damage when attacking with the blade. The special feature of the halbert is that it has a trigger on its hilt that upon pressing it makes a loud 'clicking' notice before firing a piledriver out of the tip of the halberd. The pile driver can extend .5meters at a speed of 40m/s and deals 25kN of damage. It takes 1 turn to retract the pile driver and this feature has a 5 turn cooldown. Medical Syringes These syringes can close any wound and replenish any lost blood. It only takes one turn for the effects to work and heavily drugs the person it was injected in, making them feel no pain but also making it look like they are on laugh gas. The only downside of this wonder drug is the fact that it only closes the wound, not heals it. Making combat after using it close to impossible. Stun Baton Electrical weapons that stun the limb hit for one turn, rendering it useless. If used on the head/spine, stuns the entire body for one turn. Can be used once per turn. Specializations Forging, Swordsmanship, Great weapon combat, marksmanship (Trained in the use of the great bow especially), decent hand-to-hand. Quirk Contract of glory Aarav makes a contract with someone and since he has a defective quirk he makes the terms of the contract. Stating what he will do and what he won’t do and what the Beneficiary can’t do. The Beneficiary then has the right to command him and he’ll follow any commands as long as they stay in line with his contract, any infractions on the contract and it will break. The contract cannot be altered once it has been set up. When it’s made and the terms have been agreed, there will appear a mark on both parties appear. Once his energy has been transferred to an eligible person, his energy will be able to manifest in many different forms, all based on mythological creatures. If there is no active contract he won’t be able to manifest his energy and be effectively quirkless. Tetradeum Manum: * Aarav bends his energy and shapes it, forming an extra pair of arms like the mythological beasts that ancient knights slew. * Lion then has four arms with double the human strength. * A punching strength of 10KN and double human lifting powers, so effectively 4 times human strength. * Armor remains in Tetradeum Manum. 20KN * Instant transformation, can remain in this transformation indefinite. Versatility Lion is able to bind with someone, using them as a catalyst for his powers. Then being able to use them to their true potential. Tetradeum Manum allows him to use his four arms both offensive and defensive or a combined defensive/offensive stance. He can use them just like you would use normal arms but with doubt. Nemean Lion allows for a quick close combat variant, unable to be hurt by ranged and hard to take down in close combat due to its agility. Satyr is used to reach high grounds with his leg strength, giving him a superior location for his ensuing barrage of arrows.Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes